


专属模特

by wendy24tgf



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 现背au，画家豆×会长眼，是《为你钟情》的后续
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 2





	专属模特

金秦禹在遇见宋旻浩之前，说是标准宅男也不过分。有别于不修边幅的游戏宅、动漫宅，金秦禹是个热衷追剧且讲究护肤保养的精致宅男。宋旻浩对此不止一次表现出不解，他是个周身被艺术气息所环绕的画家，于他而言，即便是漫无目的地散步，也绝对比对着电视机屏幕能更让他收获灵感。为了让金秦禹变得不那么宅，宋旻浩的邀约便总是会在充满阳光的日子里如期而至。

“我说旻浩，这种天气明明就应该在家里睡美容觉，你这是要带我去哪儿？”

“放心，不会卖了秦禹哥的，尽管拿上护照跟我走。”

“厶？”听说要拿护照，金秦禹愣了愣，不明所以地站在原地，“大韩民国还不够你折腾，要出趟国？”

“我已经问过哥的秘书了，接下来的半个月哥都没有重要的工作行程。”

“所以呢？”

“所以……我们去旅行吧！”宋旻浩蹲在地上仰头望着金秦禹，脸上挂着又憨又傻还饱含期待的笑容，“正好下个展的主题差不多也要确定了，哥陪我一起找找灵感。”

金秦禹半是无奈半是无语地低头注视着宋旻浩，这个小太阳一般的男人总是提出让自己无法拒绝的要求。伸手在他的脑袋上揉了两下，又坏心眼地扯了扯额头上的发带，如愿收获宋旻浩的哀嚎。

“别叫唤了，过来帮我收拾下行李。”

“说走就走的旅行是不需要收拾行李的，秦禹哥你难道不觉得随遇而安特别酷吗？”

“宋大画家，”挑着眉上前勾住宋旻浩的脖子，稍稍用力便拉近了彼此间的距离，“你是打算彻头彻尾地包养我吗？”

“小金社长身家千万，我哪儿包养的起？”轻笑着偏过头亲吻金秦禹同样含笑的嘴角，宋旻浩捏了捏他的后颈，“不过偶尔让我包养一下，想想也蛮不错的。”

“没个正经！”抬手便给了宋旻浩一个暴栗，趁他捂着额头揉搓的机会，金秦禹轻易便挣脱了他的怀抱，得意地耸着肩进屋去拿证件，“不知道宋画家打算选择哪个偏僻岛屿包养我？”

“这个季节，澳洲西海岸的风景线最好，天气也不错，还能冲浪，我想应该配得上金社长的身家。”

“难得你会提前做好功课，说吧，这次找了哪个狗头军师？”

“昇润知道你这么说他，会伤心的。”

“既然是昇润出的好主意，那我就放心了。”主动握住了宋旻浩的手，在他露出委屈的表情前，猫似的挠了挠他的掌心，“他们家的李社长有的是金山银山，推荐给你的路线应该也不会差。”

宋旻浩心里觉得好笑，脸上却不敢表露分毫，毕竟金秦禹看着人畜无害，实际上也是个白切黑。现在要是惹恼了他，难保没到机场就要跟自己翻脸。努力做着表情管理，紧了紧手上的力道，说说笑笑地一起出了门。

经过漫长的夜间飞行后，两人终于踏上了西澳洲的土地。耀眼的阳光落在身上，金秦禹只觉浑身舒爽。半眯着眼，朝着蔚蓝色的天空伸了个大大的懒腰。

“对目的地还满意吗，金社长？”

“目前看来还不错。”笑着挽住了宋旻浩的手臂，带着上扬尾音的语气让人一下就猜到他在飞机上休息的有多好，“旻浩，我饿了，先去吃东西怎么样？”

“我以为你会先找个地方梳洗打扮再精致的出门，秦禹哥这么好看的一张脸，不好好打扮可真是浪费。”

“旻浩xi，我现在十分怀疑，当初在画展，你对我是见色起意。”许是在异国他乡无需顾及他人的目光，许是不一样的文化氛围令金秦禹自在了起来，一改在街头只是牵手的习惯，八爪鱼似的半挂在宋旻浩身上，故意凑近了些和他咬耳朵，“再说了，你让我什么行李都不要收拾的，我上哪儿梳洗打扮去？”

“秦禹哥，你不要以为不在大韩民国就可以这么放肆，要是不想一整天都被困在酒店房间里，你最好别黏我这么近。”

“宋旻浩！”

“哎哎哎，哥哥哥，有话好好说！”被金秦禹揪住了头发的宋旻浩又是歪脑袋又是扭脖子，那样子别说有多滑稽了，“头发是珍贵的朋友，秦禹哥你不能这样！”

“再胡说八道不长记性我就把你这些珍贵的朋友全都揪光！”松开手，胳膊一抬就勾住了宋旻浩的脖子，金秦禹颇有点“霸道总裁看上你”的模样，“快点带我去酒店收拾一下，我真要饿死了。”

虽然金秦禹在与宋旻浩交往后，并未刻意探寻过他的身家。一来是他有自己的资产，宋旻浩的卡里到底有几位数，他一点也不关心；二来，他们两个本就是因为趣味相投性格互补而互相吸引，若是沾染了太多金钱的味道，反而有点俗气。因此，当金秦禹打开门见到一屋子的阳光以及落地玻璃门外的整片海滩时，整个人还是不可抑制地愣住了。

“金秦禹xi，这个画室还满意吗？”

“画……室？”顺着宋旻浩所指的方向望过去，果然看见画板和颜料盒放在玻璃门外的小阳台上，有些疑惑地转过头，“旻浩，你要在这里画画？”

“说好要替你画《钟情》的，这里环境这么好，又没人打扰，不好吗？”

“可你很快就要筹备下一次画展了，只是为我画一幅肖像就这么大费周章，我担心……”

“秦禹，下一次的画展我要做人物的主题，所以……”宋旻浩刻意顿了顿，走到金秦禹面前，握住他的双肩，凝视着那双无数次出现在梦中的眼睛，“你会是所有画作中的主人公。”

“只是这一次，还是……”

“你知道的，我几乎不作人物画。”常年握着画笔的指尖有着一层薄茧，带着轻微的刺痛从金秦禹的下眼睑划过，宋旻浩看向他的眼神像是在欣赏一件世间难得的艺术珍品，“秦禹，我的模特从来都只有你一个，无论是那幅《眸》，还是那之后的许多幅画作。”

“那么，宋大画家，可以先让你的模特填饱肚子吗？”宋旻浩难得这般深情地吐露情感，金秦禹一时间也有些不习惯，却又怕眼神的闪躲会叫他疑心，只好用上惯用的撒娇手段将话题转开了去，“等我填饱了肚子，咱们就去海边画画吧！”

宋旻浩怎会不知他的心里在想些什么，从他们相识开始，他就一直是这样，为了不让身为艺术家的自己多心，有什么话总是习惯性地憋在心里，既不说，也不在行为上有所表露。正因为画家身上与神俱来的纤细敏感，令宋旻浩能在第一时间觉察到金秦禹情绪的变化。就算他不说，可那又有什么关系？只要望向那双好看又澄澈的眼睛，彼此心中所想便已袒露无疑。这样的一种契合，是他们独有的默契。笑着让金秦禹去一边坐下，拨通内线电话，管家很快送来了提前准备好的美食。金秦禹望着一推车高热量的食物轻哼了一声，手下却极其诚实的拿起了流着肉汁冒着热气的双层芝士牛肉汉堡。

“难得见我们家小漂亮吃东西这么没吃相，我应该给你画下来。”

“旻浩你快来一起吃，这个味道真的超级赞！”沉迷美食的男人可顾不上和宋旻浩斗嘴，被煎到外焦里嫩的澳洲牛肉糊了他满嘴的油，别说是拿他打趣，就是用手机抓拍下来，金秦禹怕是也不会跟人计较，“旻浩，以后我们每年都来一次这里吧，我实在是太满足了！”

宋旻浩听话地走上前，弯腰凑近一本满足的男人，亲昵地替他擦去嘴角的油。两个人挤挤挨挨地陷在同一张沙发内，一同享受味蕾被满足所带来的刺激。当然，《佳肴》成为在西澳洲的第一幅画作，也就更加顺理成章。

西澳洲的天气一直很好，连空气里都弥漫着大海的味道。热恋中的小情侣在异国度过了美好又充实的十天，宋旻浩更是灵感如泉涌，几乎每天都能在日常的琐碎中抓到可以入画的场面。假期结束的时候，宋画家全新画展的画稿竟也准备的差不多了。无论是坐在松鼠中间笑到见牙不见眼的《稚·趣》，还是夕阳笼罩下光着脚感受海水温柔的《暮》，都让首次展出人物画的宋旻浩再次成为画界的宠儿。细腻的线条，温暖的色调，一改往日现代派绘画的冷峻笔触，成了更有烟火气的艺术家。可不论外界如何评价或猜测，对于这些画作的灵感，宋旻浩始终守口如瓶。在他的心里，那些美好的记忆只应该属于自己和金秦禹两个人，多说一个字，都是对珍贵往昔的亵渎。

“旻浩，祝贺你画展成功！”暖黄色的灯光下，金秦禹率先举起了香槟，“我们宋画家不论是风景还是人物，都一样信手拈来。”

“秦禹，我只为你一人画人物画，无论从前还是往后。”

“笨蛋！”空出来的一只手自然而然地在宋旻浩的脑门上敲了两下，颊边的梨涡陷得越发深了，“我也只是你的专属模特。”

高脚杯碰撞的声音响起，夜还长，或许他们还有更多用来庆祝的方式。


End file.
